Sabor a Muerte ::
by Nunally-chan
Summary: Después de su extraña muerte, Clow decide confiarles a sus hijos un secreto que cambiará el curso de sus vidas. UA. cap 2 UP..!*
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Después de un pequeño atasco emocional y personal, decidí volver a la carga con otra más de mis locas ideas. Espero sea de su agrado. Este fic es totalmente de mi autoría y como sabrán los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen.

**Sabor a muerte**

_Siempre me había sentido desconectado del mundo exterior, trataba de solo pensar en lo que me haría bien a mí, sin pensar en las dificultades de los demás. Pero hasta el día de hoy, todas las inquietudes de las que había sido preso se arremolinaban en mi interior zumbando en mis oídos una y otra vez la respuesta._

_-¿La amas?- escuché una voz. Por que de ser así debes hacer lo correcto._

…................................................................................

Hoy desperté a la hora habitual, mientras Nakuru preparaba el desayuno, desde el momento en que mis pies tocaron el piso me di cuenta de que definitivamente no sería un día como otros. No presté mucha atención, y continúe mi marcha. Me duché y esperé a que mi padre y hermana se reunieran conmigo en el comedor.

¿Quién era mi hermana? A mis ojos el ser más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra, una criatura de una belleza equiparable a la de una diosa, y si, efectivamente muchos dirían que estoy enamorado de mi hermana. Y en verdad lo estoy. Siempre me reproché el nacimiento de este sentimiento, pero pensé que mientras nadie se enterara, y no diera muestras de ello, nada pasaría.

Tomoyo es su nombre, y a pesar de ser mi hermana, he notado claras diferencias en nuestras fisonomías. Lejos de pensar que es por ser mujer, lo cual resultaría obvio, ella posee unos hermosos destellos violetas en su cabello, y lo que más resalta de su rostro, esos increíbles ojos amatista. Tal pareciera que fueron creados para embrujar a más de una persona.

Pero antes de enumerar más cualidades de mi hermana, comenzaré por lo más importante, cronológicamente hablando: El principio.

Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, nací en Londres, Inglaterra el 23 de marzo de 1991. Hace exactamente 1 mes y varios días cumplí los 18 años, mi mayoría de edad. Mi padre es Clow Reed y mi madre Elizabeth Marshall, quien falleció a los 26 años de edad al dar a luz a mi hermana Tomoyo y a quien por cierto nunca conoci, excepto por fotos. Soy alto, de complexión delgada pero atlética, ojos color zafiro producto de mi madre y padre, y cabello azabache con toques azulados.

¿Quién es Tomoyo? Como ya mencioné, mi hermana menor, de 17 años de edad, lo cual quiere decir que nos llevamos 1 año, ella nació el 3 de septiembre, según mi padre durante una noche de luna llena. Por eso a veces él tiene la extraña costumbre de llamarla Tsuki, en relación a una leyenda que mi padre inventó. Desde que tengo uso de razón ella siempre ha sido muy quieta y dulce, es por ello que papá la quiere tanto.

Ambos seremos los herederos del consorcio Hiragizawa que se dedica principalmente a la venta, exportación y distribución de telas. Esta empresa fue fundada por mi padre a petición de mi difunta madre, y al parecer, fructificó muy pronto.

…..

Mientras comenzaba a degustar mi desayuno, mi padre y Tomoyo aparecieron en el comedor.

-Al parecer ya te vas al instituto.

-Así es, padre. Lamento haber comenzado a desayunar sin ustedes, pero se me hubiera hecho tarde.

-No te preocupes -_relució la voz de mi princesa-_ es importante que llegues a tiempo hoy, no? Si no mal recuerdo, es tu examen de preparación..

-Sí, lo es Tomoyo, que buena memoria tienes-_sonreí._

_-_Nada es suficiente si se trata de ti, Eriol-_dijo mientras me dedicaba una de sus luminosas sonrisas-_tengo que preocuparme por mi hermano más querido.

-Tu único hermano-_rectifiqué_- pero me alegra que estés al pendiente. Basta de plática, debo marcharme ahora, ¿no deseas que te lleve conmigo?

-Ammm.. no-_respondió ella-_hoy mi clase comienza una hora más tarde. Muchas gracias Eri, y suerte.

-La necesitaré-_comenté entre risas-_sabes que el profesor es muy estricto. Nos veremos más tarde. Ammm.. ¿papá?

-Dime..-_respondió mi padre con su solemne voz._

-Nada.. solamente ten cuidado-_solté consternado._

-No te preocupes hijo, "no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable". Estoy preparado.

Sonrió, dejándome aún mas aturdido si se podía. Tomoyo hizo una mueca seria, y me despidió alzando la mano. Definitivamente ese día nuestras vidas iban a cambiar. Sin falta.

…...............

Me dirigí a la escuela en moto.. mi tesoro más preciado desde los 16.. aún me hacía gracia recordar las protestas de papá y las súplicas de Tomoyo para que no me subiera. Tomoyo.. de nuevo.. ¿es que tengo que pensar en ella las 24 horas del día? Qué martirio enamorarte de tu hermana menor, pero quién puede dominar los sentimientos, ahora me quedaba claro que ese sentimiento era obra del destino, tal vez me tenía preparado algo sorprendente que debía descubrir por mí mismo.

Otra vez haciéndome ilusiones.. Tomoyo nunca me amará.. como se me ocurre pensar en eso cuando tengo que presentar un examen apenas llegue al salón. Rayos. Aceleré la velocidad como pude, mientras los latidos de mi corazón cada vez se me hacían más estridentes.

Llegué con 15 minutos de anticipación.. bastante útiles si se trata de un maestro tan exigente como Alexandre Demartinis. ¿Quién? El profesor con más prestigio dentro de la Academia, pero también por ello muchísimo estricto que los demás. Definitivamente: día difícil. Recorrí apresuradamente los pasillos de la escuela, tratando de enfocar el número del salón: 23 del edificio K.

Quedé frente a la puerta que contenía una placa, en la cual relucía el número grabado en ella. 23. Empujé suavemente la puerta, esperando no interrumpir a los demás sustentantes, ya que seguramente estarían repasando los apuntes más importantes. Nada se aprende a último minuto, pero nadie parece comprenderlo. Me introducí al salón, y sonreí al observar, que en efecto, todos estaban repasando apuntes.

Me senté en el pupitre más cercano, contando con impaciencia los minutos antes de que llegara el profesor. Y como era de esperarse, acudió al recinto impecablemente puntual. Ni un segundo más ni uno menos. Se acomodó en el escritorio y de inmediato, comenzó a pasar lista, haciendo oral e individualmente el examen. Estaba nervioso. Lo cual no era muy común en mí. Mi mente comenzó a divagar entre imágenes de mi padre e imágenes de Tomoyo. Qué tortura. Mi cabeza estaba empezando a sucumbir al dolor cuando clara e imponentemente escuché mi apellido. Tuve ganas de desistir en presentarlo, pero ese examen era mi pase de ingreso a la Universidad, dependiendo de mi desempeño.

Me paré de mi asiento con un poco de dificultad, ante la mirada curiosa de mis compañeros. Seguramente creerían que se trataba de un ataque de pánico, cuando en realidad, mi malestar no tenía nada que ver con aquello. En verdad tenía miedo, y no podía controlarlo. Dí varios pasos al frente hasta quedar cara a cara con el profesor.

-A juzgar por su cara, Hiragizawa, está usted enfermo.

-No es así, profesor-_le interrumpí-_puedo tener un buen desempeño en el examen. Permítame presentarlo.

-Muy bien, así sera.

Con estas palabras como epílogo comencé una de las pruebas más importantes de mi vida. Tenía la certeza absoluta de que lograría pasarlo, mis notas eran simplemente excelentes, no me gustaba presumir, pero por alguna razón mis estudios siempre me han resultado sencillos. 20 minutos más tarde, se dio por finalizado mi examen, con un total del 98%. Seguramente mi padre se sentiría orgulloso. Y Tomoyo también. Después de todo esa era una calificación histórica hablando del profesor en cuestión.

Salí lo más pronto posible del aula, dejando atrás a mis demás compañeros que cuchicheaban cosas sobre mi calificación. No les presté mucha atención y salí, deseando respirar aire puro, esperando que mi dolor se atenuara.

En el pasillo reconocí la grácil figura de una joven que me observaba. Tomoyo. Mi ángel, musa y delirio. Por Dios, quien pudiera leer mis pensamientos diría que soy un cursi. Qué decepción, no acostumbro ser así.

-Hermano-_pronunció sacándome de mis pensamientos y logrando que un pinchazo de dolor atravesara mi corazón. Eso era yo de ella: su hermano. ¿entonces para qué tanto esfuerzo?._

-¿Qué pasa mi pequeña?-_respondí con una sonrisa que disimulaba mi dolor._

-Sólo quería saber que puntaje obtuviste en la prueba-_comentó ligeramente sonroja. Un momento. ¿Sonrojada?_

-Estuvo relativamente fácil la prueba, y eso que hablamos de Demartinis-_reí_- obtuve un 98-_comenté entusiasmado._

-Eri, estoy orgullosísima de ti, y seguro papá también lo estará-_comentó con una sonrisa-_supongo que ahora estás libre, mis clases han terminado, así que ¿te parece que regresemos temprano a casa para almorzar con papá?

-Eso estaría maravilloso, Tommy. A esta hora todavía debe estar en la oficina, pero le diremos a Nakuru que lo contacte, tratándose de su familia seguramente accederá de inmediato.

Tomoyo solo asintió y salimos de la Academia hacia el estacionamiento para estudiantes, nos subimos a la moto e hicimos en silencio el recorrido a casa. Qué abrumador. Llegamos y descendimos de la moto, Tomoyo se apresuró corriendo hacia la mansión, como una niña pequeña. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Esa pureza e inocencia suya.

La alcancé solo unos minutos después, y al entrar en la mansión vi a Nakuru y Tomoyo envueltas en lágrimas. ¿Qué había sucedido? Mi corazón comenzó a estrujarme el pecho, como si estuviera dando vueltas y acomodándose en mi pecho.

-Eri-_habló Tomoyo con la voz quebrada- _papá..papá..-_balbuceaba, de repente corrió hacia mi y me estrechó con todas sus fuerzas- _¡Papá está muerto!

Por Dios, ¿cómo era eso posible?.. mi padre.. el ser que más admiraba y respetaba en la vida..¿estaba muerto? No era posible. No. Mentira. Tardé en reaccionar ante la noticia, y lo único en lo que pude acertar, fue en devolverle el abrazo a la pequeña y frágil criatura que se amoldaba en mis brazos.

-Eriol y Tomoyo-_interrumpió Nakuru, tratando de componer su postura-_ hay algo que su padre quería que ustedes supieran al momento de su muerte.

Tomoyo y yo nos miramos desconcertados. ¿de qué hablaba Nakuru? ¿Algo que mi padre deseaba que nosotros supiéramos hasta el momento de su muerte? ¿Un secreto que pretendía ocultar en vida?. Ahora todo encajaba. El temor que había recorrido mi cuerpo antes del examen y los constantes presentimientos en el que veía a mi padre.

-Por favor acompáñenme a su despacho, y les explicaré todo-_mencionó suplicante Nakuru._

Tomoyo y yo asentimos automáticamente, sin tener la menor idea de lo que nos esperaba ahí dentro. Algo que cambiaría completamente el rumbo de nuestras vidas.

**Continuará...**

**N.A: **Hasta aquí he llegado, esto se me vino en un chispazo cuando intentaba dormir en días pasados. Perdón por no actualizar tan seguido.. y sé que tengo pendientes otras dos historias.. pero no se desesperen. Cualquier cosa, duda, aclaración, sugerencia, dejen un review. Este fic dedicado a Emiko-chan..que de verdad es lindisima..!!* sayonara.. minna..!!*

..:: We live a dying dream, if you know what I mean ::..


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos..!!* Aquí reportandome nuevamente..!!* Sin mucha inspiración. A leer..!!* Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen.. y si lo hicieran.. me quedaría con Eriol..jaja.

…...........................................

-Por favor acompáñenme a su despacho, y les explicaré todo-_mencionó suplicante Nakuru._

Tomoyo y yo asentimos automáticamente, sin tener la menor idea de lo que nos esperaba ahí dentro. Algo que cambiaría completamente el rumbo de nuestras vidas.

Quedé completamente estático, aunque no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que se nos ocultaba. Tomoyo lo notó y me tomó suavemente de la mano para darme un suave tirón. Eso fue lo único que me despertó de mi ensoñación. Le sonreí, y vi que su expresión se suavizaba, al igual que yo estaba nerviosa. Entramos al despacho de mi padre, que en ese momento se veía más sombrío que nunca. Las paredes lucían a mi parecer mas tristes y lúgubres. Nakuru apresuró el paso y se situó en el lugar en el que mi padre solía sentarse. Entonces de un cajón del escritorio sacó un sobre.

-Antes de empezar con la historia, permítanme decirles que esta carta esta dirigida a ustedes dos- _La voz de Nakuru comenzó a quebrarse-_ como sabrán, su padre está muerto. Cuando llegué a esta casa, su padre me trató con la mayor consideración del mundo, y desdé que la señora Elizabeth falleció los he visto a ustedes como mis propios hijos. Ahora, deben saber que hay una verdad que se esconde detrás de esta familia, y su padre al ser, aparentemente el único conocedor de esta verdad, fue eliminado del camino. Hay gente muy poderosa moviéndose detrás de esto. Por ahora no puedo decirles nada más, es algo que deben descubrir ustedes mismos, y estar preparados para las consecuencias. ¿Así que desean continuar o no?

-Debemos continuar-_contestó Tomoyo-_por el bien de nuestro padre, debemos esclarecer su muerte.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Tomoyo, Nakuru. Pienso que lo mejor es que sepamos la verdad.

-En ese caso, sólo me queda desearles suerte a ambos en el camino que están a punto de emprender. No será fácil, se los aseguro, y deberán apoyarse el uno al otro más que nunca. La carta queda en tus manos, Eriol. Tu padre confiaba en que algún día resolverías esto y salvarías a la familia-_todo esto lo dijo mirando fijamente a Tomoyo_- y ahora Tsuki, deberás enfrentarte a tu verdad y ser fuerte, es tu turno de mostrarnos de qué estás hecha.

Nakuru se levantó de lugar en que se encontraba y depositó en mis manos la carta que mi padre había escrito. Tomoyo me miró expectante, y de repente, Nakuru salió del despacho. Era verdad lo que decía. Este nuevo camino sólo era para nosotros dos, Tomoyo y yo. Nadie más. Aunque tenía miedo, lo único que pude hacer fue desprender el sello que mi padre usaba para sus cartas. Esta no era la excepción.

…....................................................

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Tomoeda, Japón.

Una mujer de cabellos azules se encontraba en las instalaciones del corporativo Daidouji, resoplando furiosamente.

-¿Es que acaso después de tantos años de la muerte de Sonomi, no se puede leer el testamento, Nadeshiko?-_preguntó la mujer de cabellos azules._

_-_Sabes que no es posible, Eiko, mi hermana amaba a su hija, y hasta que no se encuentre, no podemos dar lectura a su testamento.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente, Nadeshiko, pero debes saber que han pasado exactamente 16 años desde que Sonomi murió y la pequeña Tomoyo desapareció, sabes que se han invertido grandes cantidades de dinero en su búsqueda, pero nada nos asegura que siga viva. Sabes que hay una parte importante de acciones que le corresponderían a la heredera de Sonomi, no podemos permitir que la empresa siga así. Los nuevos accionistas tarde o temprano comenzaran a preguntar por la parte que le corresponde a mi difunta prima.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero sabes que Sonomi estipuló ante la ley que si algo le llegaba a suceder, todo quedaría en manos de Tomoyo. Aún recuerdo a mi pequeña sobrina, apenas era un bebé cuando ella y su madre desaparecieron. Yo aún guardo la esperanza de que Tommy siga viva- _comentó Nadeshiko con un deje de tristeza._

-Pues entonces me enfocaré en se búsqueda, me retiro querida Nadeshiko, saluda de mi parte a Sakura y a Fujitaka.

-Claro que lo haré, muchísimas gracias Eiko. Y pase lo que pase, encuentra a Tomoyo.

Eiko se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada, y salió aprisa de la oficina de su prima. _Tengo que encontrar a Tomoyo y eliminarla para de esa forma quedarme con la mayoría de acciones del corporativo Daidouji. Todos se arrepentirán de lo que le hicieron a mi madre. Incluida tú, querida Nadeshiko y tu hija Sakura. Pero ya tengo mi venganza planeada._

…_........................................_

Londres, Inglaterra.

Me atreví a despegar el sello que nos impedía el acceso directo a la carta, y con mis temblorosas manos me apresuré a desdoblar cuidadosamente la carta, como si de ella dependieran nuestras vidas. Tomoyo se encontraba contraída en una mueca de dolor. Entonces la miré, y ella asintió como si la espera estuviera torturándola lentamente. ¿Pero era la única? En verdad no, yo también sentía un agobiante peso sobre mis hombros.

Era el momento, no pude esperar más y comencé a leer en silencio una parte de la carta. Todo era tan confuso. Reconocí la elaborada y perfecta caligrafía de mi padre en ese trozo de papel. No me pareció justo que Tomoyo sufriera en silencio y con una voz ronca que no reconocí como la mía, leí en voz alta:

_Queridos hijos:_

_Este debe ser el momento más triste de sus jóvenes vidas. Siempre habían vivido en un mundo cristalizado lleno de felicidad, que su madre y yo tratamos de construirles a ambos por igual, a pesar de las diferencias que existen entre ustedes. Pero ahora ya no estoy más a su lado para intentar protegerlos del cruel destino. Cosa que me resultó imposible. _

_A Eriol:_

_Hijo mío, te toca la carga más grande en este momento. Protege a Tomoyo como si fuera tu propia existencia la que esta en juego. A partir de ahora ella te necesitará más que nunca. Apoyala, y sigue los dictados de tu corazón ya que éste nunca se equivoca. Hay una verdad que se esconde tras la figura de tu hermana. Ya es momento de que se revele la verdad por muy dolorosa que esta les resulte, pero deben saber, que el camino que les contruímos su madre y yo, era el que considerábamos mejor para protegerlos a ambos._

_A Tomoyo:_

_Mi querida princesa de luna, tu madre y yo te amábamos fervientemente, por que sabíamos de antemano la vida tan cruel que te estaba destinada desde el día de tu nacimiento. Aprenderás a ser más fuerte, enfrenta las adversidades que se te presenten con valor y confianza. Sé que Eriol estará a tu lado sin importar que, confía en él y permite que te guíe cuando tu camino se haga borroso. Debes saber que tu verdadero apellido es Daidouji, lo que significaría que no eres hija de Elizabeth ni mía. Tu madre, Sonomi, horas antes de su muerte te entregó a nosotros para que te protegiéramos de lo que ella llamaba una inevitable muerte. Ella te amaba más que a nada en el mundo y por ello estuvo de acuerdo en sacrificar su vida por ti. Hay gente que te está buscando para asesinarte. Tus orígenes se encuentran en Japón. Si deseas respuestas, es ahí donde debes buscar. No me resta más que desear la felicidad que te arrebataron desde el día de tu nacimiento. En la caja fuerte del despacho hay una carta escita por tu madre. Espero que encuentres un poco de consuelo en las palabras ahí escritas. _

_Los quiere su padre. Clow Reed._

Cuando terminé de leerla toda, espesas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de mi amada princesa. Mi corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho, si ella no era una Hiragizawa, eso significaba que tenía una posibilidad de convertirla en algo más que mi hermana. Pero también sentía un dolor indescriptible al comprobar que el mundo de mi querida niña se estaba desplomando ante sus propios ojos. 17 años viviendo en la mentira, eso si que debía ser cruel. La abracé con toda la fuerza de mi reprimido corazón, y ella siguió sollozando inconsolablemente. Oí casi en un hilo de voz que me dijo:

-Quiero saber toda la verdad, Eriol.

Me separé de ella para examinar su rostro y la pregunta se formuló sola:

-¿Estás segura?

-Ahora sé que hay otro mundo al que pertenezco, Eriol, y quiero saber la verdad. Por qué mi madre fue asesinada, por quién y por qué justamente ella me dejo al cuidado de los Hiragizawa. Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira-_sollozó apenas audiblemente-_ni siquiera eres mi hermano y ¿aún así piensas seguir a mi lado?

-Tomoyo, estaré contigo siempre, por que eso es lo que deseo. No por que tuviera alguna obligación contigo. Ahora se que existo para servirte de apoyo en este largo camino. Te quiero sinceramente y te apoyaré en lo que necesites.

Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa sincera que me cautivó, por Dios, que estaba pensando, si desde tiempo atrás ella me tenía atrapado. Pero ahora había un misterio mas importante que resolver.

-Eriol, ¿acaso sabes la combinación de la caja fuerte de papá?-_preguntó consternada._

-Constaba de 8 dígitos, pero desconozco la clave. Conociendo a papá-_comenté a modo que ella no se sintiera excluida-_seguramente los números tienen que ver con nosotros.

-Nuestros cumpleaños-_soltó Tomoyo como recordando algo-_ahora recuerdo que papá me hizo resolver un acertijo, si no mal recuerdo también eran 8 cifras.

Entonces ella rápidamente tomó un trozo de papel del escritorio, y comenzó con esfuerzo a escribir 8 cifras.

_17237-439_

Después de un rato, dijo:

-Son el día de cumpleaños de mamá, el tuyo y el mío ordenadamente, y los últimos tres pertenecen a nuestros respectivos meses. Nada perdemos con intentar.

-Hagámoslo- _respondí al ver su entusiasmo._

Y nos acercamos lenta pero decisivamente a la caja fuerte que contenía todos los secretos de la vida de Tomoyo. Debía hacerlo. Por ella. Me acerqué al ver que ella no avanzaba y procedí a marcar la combinación en el teclado del artefacto, que emitió un débil sonido.

La clave era la correcta.

….............................................................

**Continuará...**

**N.A: **pues que decir de este capítulo, lo redacté un poco rápido pero espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me resta decirles que me voy de vacaciones.. espero actualizar pronto. Gracias por sus reviews, espero que continúen leyendo esta historia.

Nunally-chan..!!*

_..:: We live a dying dream, if you know what I mean ::.._


End file.
